


Тихая охота

by Dekstroza, fandom Marvel v gamake 2020 (Marvel_v_gamake)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Everybody Lives, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Idiots in Love, Multi, Mushrooms, Polyamory, Rusreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/fandom%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202020
Summary: Баки любит Наташу, Наташа любит Баки, Гидра любит российскую глубинку и кормить комаров. Что остается Тони?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Pre-James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Тихая охота

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк на грибы (тихую охоту), отдых в русской глубинке, полиаморию, идиотов в любви.

— Тони, ты знаешь, что все грибы съедобные? 

— Но некоторые только один раз? — Тони понимающе ухмыльнулся шутке Баки, вставая со скамейки, на которой зашнуровывал обувь. Берцы Барнса сели как влитые, хотя Тони и опасался, что тут их размеры могут не совпасть. Но нет, обошлось. 

— Не волнуйся, Барнс, я, конечно, городской мальчик, но элементарные знания о том, что можно брать, а что нельзя, имею. 

— Сможешь отличить боровик от желчного гриба, Антоша? — Наташа, как всегда появившаяся словно из ниоткуда, протянула ему корзину и маленький столовый нож. Кажется, вчера Тони им резал овощи на салат. У самой Наташи, впрочем, как и у Баки, были десантные ножи в чехлах и корзины раза в три больше ёмкости Тони. Было немного обидно, что его заранее списывают со счетов, но не настолько, чтобы возмущаться вслух. В конце концов, он и вправду шел за грибами впервые в жизни, и краткий экскурс в систематику подцарства «высшие грибы», отдел — базидиомицеты, проведенный ему ДЖАРВИСом накануне, не заменял опыта Баки и Нат, проведших в лесах России достаточно времени, чтобы научиться различать съедобные и несъедобные грибы. Так что воспользоваться советом бывалых грибников и брать только те грибы, в которых он стопроцентно уверен, не получалось. И не собирать ничего — тоже. 

Для всех окружающих они были дальние родственники бабы Вали, у которой остановились в деревне с поэтичным названием «Малые Грязи». Тони даже страшно было представить, как выглядели Большие, если тут, в Малых, после дождя пройти можно было только верхом на Халке, да и то не факт, что зеленый великан не утонул бы в одной из луж или не завяз бы намертво. Наташа что-то говорила про Гадюкино и дожди, но Тони не понял отсылки с лёту, а спросить как-то постеснялся. Не очень приятно было оказаться в шкуре Кэпа, не с его, Тони, характером.

Правда, выглянувшее после недельных ливней солнце немного примирило Тони с окружающей действительностью. Не настолько, чтобы поменять недвижимость в Майами на реалии глубинки России, но достаточно, чтобы начать претворять их план в действие, не вызывая подозрений у местных. 

Баки с Наташей изображали молодоженов, а Тони — старшего брата жениха, хотя, на вкус Тони, схожими у них с Баки были только рост и размер одежды. Во всяком случае, Тони на это очень сильно надеялся. Ибо за свою жизнь он, может, и пробовал многое, но инцест и вожделение жены брата? Как-то обошлось. 

Конечно, истинной причиной их появления здесь была не страсть к «тихой охоте» и не попытка окончательно разбить порядком потрепанное сердце Тони, а очередная база Гидры, сигнал с которой поймал какой-то местный радиолюбитель. Снимки со спутников, увы, ничего не дали, агенты всех мастей испарялись друг за другом быстрее, чем местные лужи в жаркий летний день, высшее и не очень руководство злилось, и в итоге ребята из русской команды неофициально попросили Тони посмотреть на местности — вдруг чудостарковские приборы вместе с техникой местных кулибиных смогут обнаружить то, что не удалось найти поодиночке? 

Отпускать Тони одного Нат и Баки отказались наотрез. Тони попробовал было возмутиться, мол, Железный он Человек или сопля на проводах, но на сторону Наташи и Баки неожиданно встала вся команда, и Тони пришлось смириться. Как с этим, так и с тем, что для миссии ему необходимо было расстаться с привычной бородкой и подстричься настолько коротко, что, взглянув в зеркало, Тони не мог не признать: он похож на кого угодно, кроме самого себя. Немудрено, что окружающие в Грязях охотно поверили, что Баки — брат Тони. Тони и сам уже готов был верить чему угодно, лишь бы побыстрее закончить все дела и вернуться в привычную изоляцию собственной мастерской, где нет опасности принять желаемое за действительное. Вежливое участие — за доброту, дружеские прикосновения — за зарождающиеся чувства, а нежелание отпускать в одиночестве на разборки с Гидрой — за искреннее беспокойство о его, Тони, безопасности. 

Но по всему выходило, что некоторое время им все же придется кормить российских комаров втроем. 

— Я его лизну, — Тони сделал вид, что дождался спасительной подсказки от ДЖАРВИСа, хотя ничего такого не было в помине. Потому как именно в этом и заключалась главная сложность их миссии. Местные болота намертво глушили почти все сигналы, и Тони предстояло отыскать ту длину волны, на которой Гидра общалась практически вслепую, и не вызвать при этом подозрений. Для этого Тони вместе с Брюсом создал перехватчики сигналов, которые работали на биологической материи, а вернее, на мицелии грибов, и, собственно, именно для этого они все сейчас шли в лес — установить аппаратуру, которая могла бы им помочь. Ну и разжиться едой на ужин.

Но то, что было в ухе у Тони, передатчиком не являлось. Вернее, не так. Это был передатчик, совмещенный со слуховым аппаратом, что очень облегчало жизнь. Никто в команде пока не знал о проблемах Тони, возникших после очередной миссии и никак не желавших проходить, и Тони очень надеялся, что его тайна так и останется тайной. Курица-мать Стив наверняка бы не позволил Тони принять приглашение русских, хотя вот Бартон же глухой — и ничего. Но, видимо, что позволено Юпитеру, не позволено быку. 

— Правильный ответ! — Наташа ласково взъерошила волосы на затылке Тони — вернее, попыталась сделать это с тем безобразием, что там оставалось, и Тони поразился в очередной раз, насколько органична Наташа в любой ее роли. Вот сейчас, казалось бы, никого поблизости нет, можно быть самой собой, отбросить маски, но Наташа по-прежнему — сама любовь и забота. Настоящий профессионал. Тони дорого бы дал, чтобы все это не было игрой, но, увы, у Нат уже был Баки. Зачем ей еще он, Тони?

Чтобы скрыть неизвестно откуда накатившее смущение, уже сто лет как не посещавшее его, Тони подхватил под пузо здоровенного кота Степана, так удачно подошедшего потереться о его ноги. Степан, не очень понимавший нежности, но стоически терпевший ее ради вкусных штучек, которые обитали в карманах у Тони, басовито мявкнул и ткнулся мокрым носом в его ухо, прижавшись к шее. Наташа с Баки переглянулись и заулыбались разом непонятно чему, окончательно вгоняя Тони в краску, словно он не плейбой всея Америки, а, космологическая сингулярность его раздери, первокурсник МИТа.

Наконец Наташа и Баки, видимо, решили дать Тони передышку и, оторвав от него Степана, двинулись в лес.

— Далеко не отходи. Если что — кричи. Это нормально, — напутствовал его Баки, перед тем как дать Тони нырнуть в первые симпатичные кусты, за которыми пряталась прогретая солнцем полянка.

— Что кричать-то? — на всякий случай подозрительно поинтересовался Тони. — Помогите, хулиганы слуха лишают? Или чего они там лишали? Зрения? — попытался он вспомнить классику советского кино.

— Есть еще чего лишать? — Наташа подозрительно прищурилась, но Тони стоически выдержал ее взгляд, с трудом удерживаясь от желания постучать по кнопке аппарата, чтобы увеличить мощность.

— Здесь принято начинать с «Ау», — наконец смилостивилась она, но Тони барахлящим репульсором чуял: по возвращении его ждет серьезный разговор. Срочно захотелось потеряться в бескрайних лесных просторах Наташиной родины. Отрастить бороду и волосы, научиться варить варенье и пить водку, различать грибы, в конце-то концов. Или что там на самом деле пьют, варят и различают русские? Останавливало только одно — опасения, что его все равно очень быстро найдут, и тогда просто серьезный разговор превратится в Очень Серьезный Разговор с участием специально приглашенных лиц. Например, Кэпа и Пеппер. Так что ну его на хер.

— «Ау, ау, ау, все равно я тебя найду, ау, ау, ау, э-ге-гей», — пропел Баки строчку из незнакомой песни, подмигивая Тони и превращая подозрения в уверенность.

— Звучит угрожающе, — пробормотал тот и наконец-таки шагнул в сторону.

Посредине поляны стоял гриб. Невозможно красивый, ярко-оранжевый, словно волосы Нат, только с белыми точечками. Что-то такое было в классификации ДЖАРВИСа. Кажется, гриб отвечал за помощь при радикулите и гибель каких-то насекомых. Как его там? Слепнесмерт? Мошкодав? А, нет, мухомор! 

Тони решительно упал перед мухомором на колени и достал телефон, чтобы отсканировать биологическую активность растения. Данные были подходящими, и Тони полез было в карман за щупом, чтобы вживить микрочип, когда в кустах подозрительно захрустело и на полянку вместо Баки или Нат, по идее, обязавшихся ошиваться рядом, вышло нечто заросшее, в ватнике и кирзачах, размером способное посрамить не то что Тора, но, пожалуй, и Халка. Или, как там у Наташи, «со страху глаза велики»?

— Эй, чудило, — заржало нечто, видимо, принявшее манипуляции Тони за желание сделать фото или, хуже того, селфи, — ты еще поцелуй его! Одно слово — городской! Разве ж это гриб? Ходь сюды, настоящих грибов покажу!

Тони на всякий случай поправил часы с перчаткой на запястье, потому что в упор не помнил нечто среди жителей деревни, а до ближайшего поселка было километров двадцать, не меньше. По уму надо было кричать это самое «ау». Но… Профукать реальный шанс разузнать что-то без Нат и Баки? Вот уж дудки! И Тони, подхватив корзиночку и нож, решительно шагнул следом за мужиком в кусты…

* * *  
— Как сквозь землю провалился! — Баки не выдержал и сплюнул на землю. Час безуспешных поисков ничего не дал. Следы Тони с той полянки, где они его оставили, вели сначала в кусты, потом к ручью, а потом пропадали на хрен. Ну не по воздуху же он улетел, в конце-то концов? Или на этом, как его, лешем? Баки всего на секунду отвернулся от Тони, пока Нат проверяла подозрительное дупло, и вот, пожалуйста, потерял! 

— Надо было связать и не выпускать из дома, — Наташа внешне была абсолютно спокойна, но Баки ли было не знать, что скрывается за этим показным спокойствием.

— А лучше — из Америки, — мрачно поддакнул ей Баки. — Говорил тебе: давай в Майами, а ты нет, заладила: воздух, натуральные продукты, молочко из-под коровы. Грибочков поедим с жареной картошечкой, крылышек нажарим. Ну и на фига теперь все это? Если с ним что-то случится…

— Не каркай, — отрезала Нат.

— Клянусь, найдем — и во всем ему признаюсь.

— Это ты зарок сейчас даешь? — Наташа посмотрела на Баки, как на чокнутого, недоверчиво и восторженно, как умела только она. Да Баки таким, пожалуй, и был. Сошедшим с ума от любви. Чокнувшимся с того самого момента, как застал Тони спящим на диване, случайно заглянул в лицо, да так и застыл соляным столпом. Потому что спящий Тони был… ну… Тони? Настоящим Тони, а не тем миллиардом масок, которые носил на себе, предоставляя всем желающим возможность видеть каждому свое, но не то, что было на самом деле. Тони бы, наверное, убил Баки на месте или возненавидел до конца жизни, если бы он вдруг сказал, что ему нравится, когда Тони беззащитный, или, не дай бог, что он считает Тони ранимым. Но из песни слов не выкинешь, так? 

Баки мучился день или два, не зная, как сказать Наташе о своей страсти. А потом она сама назвала Баки Тони в самый ответственный момент, и выяснилось, что не один он мечтает о невозможном, и оставалось только вздыхать и пялиться украдкой. Только вот Наташа не собиралась класть на бесплодные мечты свою жизнь. Она вообще обладала удивительным талантом делать сказку былью, даже если сказка смотрела невозможными карими глазами, хлопала ресницами и не принимала их ухаживаний всерьез. После полугода бесплодных попыток Наташа не выдержала, и родился этот дурацкий план. С отпуском, уединением и, как там теперь в интернете пишет молодежь? Сбычей мечт?

Ага. Сейчас. Где Баки и Наташа, а где их мечта теперь? Упорхнула в голубые дали, видимо, догадавшись обо всем, и теперь оставалось только…

Додумать Баки не успел. В кустах ухнуло, захохотало, и на поляну, словно его кто толкнул в спину, вылетел Тони, обнимающий подозрительного вида мешок, угодив аккурат в объятия Баки. Баки быстро ощупал его на предмет сохранности, отмечая румяные щеки и запутавшиеся в коротких волосах зеленые листики, а потом обнял так крепко, как мог без риска переломать все кости, не планируя отпускать больше никогда. Наташа, подозрительно покосившись на кусты, которые прочесала несколько раз вдоль и поперек, обняла Тони со спины, и картина мира Баки наконец-то стала целой. 

— Ты где был? — спросила она Тони.

— Да мне Леха грибы показывал, — Тони не делал никаких попыток выбраться из нежданных объятий, и уже это должно было насторожить Баки, но было слишком хорошо, чтобы волноваться.

— Леха? — переспросила Наташа, не терявшая бдительности.

— Ага. Он тут лесником, оказывается, работает. Мировой мужик! Странно, что ребята его не опросили, да? Я его пригласил к нам в гости, не против? А вы знали, что если видишь мухомор — ищи рядом благородный гриб? Я, кстати, сам боровичков нашел. И место с красненькими. Завтра пойдем? Или я сейчас показать могу! Там еще лисички рядом и маслят целая опушка. 

Баки нахмурился. Насколько он помнил, а помнил он это очень хорошо, поблизости никаких лесничих заимок не было. Судя по тому, как отразила его выражение лица Наташа, она думала о том же. Баки внимательно оглядел кусты. В какой-то момент листья и ветви сложились в заросшее курчавой зеленой бородою лицо, длинные волосы и глаза цвета неба. Баки моргнул — и все пропало.

— А еще он мне сказал, что никакой Гидры тут нет и никогда не было, — закончил свой монолог Тони и, отстранившись так, чтобы видеть лица обоих, спросил: — Ничего не хотите объяснить?

Баки посмотрел на Наташу. Наташа посмотрела на Баки. А потом пожала плечами, мол, ерунда, учись, сопляк, привстала на цыпочки и поцеловала Тони в губы. 

— Так понятно? — нежно улыбнулась она Тони.

Тот повернулся к Баки, растерянный и такой желанный, — видимо, хотел что-то спросить. Но Баки не оставил Тони места для сомнений: наклонил голову и наконец-то поцеловал так, как давно хотел. 

Когда он смог оторваться от Тони, оба с трудом переводили дух.

— Значит, вот как? — сказал Тони, и улыбка осветила его лицо.

— Ага, — заулыбались Наташа и Баки в ответ.

— Кажется, мне срочно надо домой, — Тони сунул свой мешок в металлическую руку Баки, схватил за другую, обнял Наташу за талию и, смеясь, потащил за собой в сторону деревни.

На опушке Наташа немного отстала. Повернулась к лесу и низко поклонилась лесному дедушке, безмолвно благодаря за все. Лес добродушно зашелестел ей в ответ, и Наташа, абсолютно счастливая, побежала догонять своих мужчин.


End file.
